Social Destruction
by Act4Ever
Summary: Hearts are broken and tears are shed. Only here at West Beverly, enough said. Revolves around the girls of Beverly High through there emotional lifes. Who's ready for some Drama?
1. The real me

Adrianna was confident that didn't need anybody to help her with the baby. She knew she could never mess up Navid's life because this wasn't even his kid. Although she wished it was, Ty hadn't spoke to her since she refused to sign the contract sending her away so the baby could be adopted. Naomi was very supportive and so was Annie. Silver was there for her too. Yeah, she didn't need any help.

Even though she was very frightened she made a pact that she would never let it show. She has made so many unfortunate mistakes in her life, she was going to try to make this one good. Even though she was 16, her maturity was there.

"Wow, the pregnancy glow thing is so working on you. You are looking so gorgeous." Naomi always helped her make the best out of things.

"Ha, Yeah right. I'm getting hugger by the minute. My back is starting to hurt." She shut her mouth, she wasn't going to complain, she was better than that. She got herself into this mess.

""Oh, look. There's jerk face Ty Colins. Something very bad is going to happen someday, who wouldn't want to know there own daughter." Naomi looked down in shame. She forgot that Adrianna's father had left her years before.

Ty looked up and seen Adrianna, he had a serious face, for a minute Adrianna thought he was going to come up and speak to her. Instead he got his books out of his locker and went to class, It hurt Adrianna, she was truly alone in this.

"Let's go. I want you to meet Liam, He's totally gorgeous!" Naomi loved this guy deep down. She denied it, but you could tell. Her fascination with him was increasing by the minute and she just couldn't help herself.

"Oh, Liam? The guy you're doing it with but not dating?" Adrianna gave a evil grin.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that, he will someday be all mine. I just have to watch my back." It kind of hurt her deep inside.

"You really should Naomi. Don't fall for him to hard, I don't want you to get hurt. He seems to me like a huge heart breaker." Adrianna worried.

"Who do you think your talking to? This is Naomi. You know me, I make guys fall for ME and I brake THEIR hearts. Remember" Naomi said with a smile.

"Promise me?" Adrianna could tell this wasn't going to happen. That this was going to be reversed.

I so promise." Naomi said, assuring Adrianna. She looked down because she knew she was going to get hurt.


	2. Evil compromise

_Ring. Ring._

"She's killing me! Why can't she get over that I'm not dying! I have meds that control me. I'm like a zombie!" Silver was going crazy, Kelly would barely let her out and if she did she made sure to keep a close eye o her.

"I'm sure she means well. She's just worried about. You know that in time she will start to let you go." Annie encouraged.

"I highly doubt it. She won't even let me on my computer because she thinks I'm going to blog about. Crazy stuff! It's killing me!" Silver was miserable.

"Are you?" Annie could see through Silver.

"Well, uh, yeah. What else would I do! Ugh! I need you to help me out of these chains!" Silver had a knack of over- dramatizing things. She was Bi-Polar. Kelly did all she could to make her feel comfortable nut that was hard to do while watching everything she does.

Annie had problems of her own. Ethan was ignoring her and was already all over girls. It ripped inside her chest. Her heart to be exact. She quit her play "Cleopatra" for him, and he just dumps her. It was karma. She was an annoying backstabber and she knew it. Betraying Naomi was enough. Never mind her liking Liam. Who was also Naomi's? She didn't really care.

"Are you listening to me?!" Silver yelled on the phone getting ignorant.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. I have to go. I'll call you back later." She was getting distracted on coming up with a plan to steal Liam. She thought 'I go for what I want' and that's exactly what she was trying to do. Scheming up plans and getting her way were what Annie was okay at.

"Annie!" It was Dixon, Silver's boyfriend, and her brother.

"Yeah, what?" Annie was completely dazed out.

"Can I borrow 30 bucks? I want to get Silver something to try to make her feel better. Any idea's? I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I promise!" Dixon loved Silver. They loved each other.

"Sure, Sure. Hey. What do you know about Liam? Anything at all?" Annie asked curiously.

"No, Annie. You can't try to do this to Naomi again. Remember what happened last time. The guy dumped you. Why do you do this! No wonder you were acting distracted!" Dixon hated it when Annie tried to hurt people.

Annie gave an small grin.


	3. Let it be me?

Navid walked through the halls. Everyone hated him. They thought he was the father of Adrianna's baby, they thought he had left her. Every time someone asked, he denied it and they never believed him. He was independent. Why should I take care of someone else's kid he thought to himself? Either way, he wasn't getting out of this trap soon.

"Hey, Navid." Dixon said.

"Oh, yeah, hey." He still couldn't believe what was happening. Dixon was the only one who believed Navid and also his closest friend.

"Still, Adrianna drama?' Dixon could tell his friend was out of it.

"Oh, yeah. It's crazy! I can't believe people just make assumptions. Why can't they get out of peoples business? " Frustration went through him.

"I know. Why can't Adrianna just tell people who the real father is." Dixon resented her.

"I have no idea! I don't even know! Hey, look. Your sister is all over the new guy." Navid was amused. He always pointed out how much of a slut Dixon's sister was.

"Oh my gosh! Why does she have to be such a slut! You, know! She has to have everything that Naomi has. I love her, I do… But she does everything she's not suppose too." Dixon last remembered when his sister was all good and wholesome- when she was 5.

_***Shows Adrianna and Naomi sitting at lunch***_

"Damn, how many Trays are you eating?" Naomi playfully picked on Adrianna.

"Why don't you try being pregnant and see how hungry you get!" Adrianna was a hormonal mess. She couldn't pick a joke from laughing at something that was supposed to be serious.

"Geez, cool down. That was supposed to be a joke. Yeah, I'm never having kids." Naomi said.

"At least you still have a choice. You know though… I really love this baby. I mean, I'm holding her under my heart for nine months and if that's not love, what is? I just know that when she's born, she's going to be the most important and special thing in my life. So, from now on, I have to make choices that benefit her, even if they don't benefit me." Adrianna felt emotionally attached to the child since she found out that she was having a girl.

"Well, at last your having a girl! Woo hoo. I'm going to take her shopping everyday and I'll get to be called Aunt Naomi. She's going to be seriously beautiful. I mean, with your goddess looks and Ty's hot genes, she can't be ugly." Naomi tried to say all the right things.

Adrianna laughed. Naomi made her truly feel better all the time..

"Naomi. Thank you." Adrianna said with true sincerity. She owed Naomi so much, she felt horrible.

"Adrianna, Can I talk to you?" The guys voice nervously quivered.

Adrianna turned around and there stood Ty. What would he want to talk to her about? Why should she even talk to him?


	4. Chances Are

"What do you want Ty?" Adrianna said, rudely enough she didn't need any of his crap.

Ty looked at Naomi as if he wanted her to leave.

"Fine, whatever." Naomi left.

"How are you?" Ty asked Adrianna.

"Are you asking me how I am? What do you think! I'm eight months pregnant and as fat as a cow! What do you think Ty?" Adrianna blew up; she thought he was dumb for not knowing.

Ty hesitated. "I just, I just feel bad. I want you to know that I'm here for you now. I've done a lot of thinking and I want to take responsibility." He looked serious.

Adrianna just laughed. "Excuse me! You should have decided these five months ago! I don't need you." Adrianna turned around and started to walk away.

"You don't have money, Ade! It's my baby too! You can't tell me that I can't be in its life! How are you going to pay?" Ty was yelling.

"With money, duh." She turned around. "Oh, it's a girl too, so stop calling it an it!"

Adrianna was hurt, there she left Ty stunned. She wondered why she is passing him up. He is the richest guy at West Beverly and he was right. She barely got by with her crack head mom. While sitting on her bed, she put her hand over her stomach. Everything happens for a reason she thought.

Life was getting so hard, not just for Ade, but for everyone.

Adrianna walked into the bathroom before class started. She saw Naomi crying.

"Oh my gosh! Naomi, what happened?" Adrianna was worried.

"Liam stood me up last night! Why would he stand me up! I also see Annie talking to him this morning." She was hurt.

"Well, maybe you should ask him about it. Maybe, Annie has nothing to do with it. You know he seems like a player though too. I told you not to fall for him and what do you do. You fell for him!" Adrianna said to Naomi.

"I couldn't help it. Adrianna. I think I may be, I think I may be pregnant. I don't know what to do! " Naomi said, with rain pouring out of her eye's.

Adrianna sat there stunned. "Oh, Oh my gosh Naomi! How could you be so stupid! I can't believe this! Didn't seeing me make you more careful? Shit, this is crazy!" Adrianna was speaking at a 5000 million per minute pace.

"I know Adrianna! It was, when I as doing that community project me and Liam did it in the woods. We didn't use anything." Naomi said.

"Wait, but aren't you on the pill?" Adrianna said it hopefully.

"After me and Ethan broke up, I was upset and I didn't take them when I should." Naomi said.

"Well, we'll need to take a pregnancy test." Adrianna told her.

"I already did." Naomi said.

"And…" Adrianna said.

"It was positive. I was going to talk to Liam about it on our date last night, but he didn't show."

"I can't believe this! You have to go to the doctors to confirm it."

"I know. I'm going tonight." Naomi said.


	5. Silver returns

It was Silver's first day back, she realized that she had to be strong and take control of the video situation. She realized that she couldn't hide forever and if people wanted to be judgmental. Oh, well!.

"Silver!" Annie yelled across the hall. Silver smiled

"I didn't know you were coming back here!" Anne hugged Silver. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too. This was like the only thing I could do to get away from Kelly." She said.

"Ah, yeah. That's true. So how are you now?" Annie asked.

"I'm good, despite the fact that everybody is talking about me behind my back." Silver said.

"Does Dixon know your back?" Annie asked

"No, and I'm kind of glad he doesn't' yet. I feel like he's suffocating me, ya know. All he does is call and asks me questions like he's some kind o Shrink. It's like let me breathe Dixon, I'm perfectly normal." Silver could go crazy just by the way people would talk to her.

"Aw… He's just worried though. But yeah, Dixon is annoying anyways." Annie laughed.

"Hey silver, look at him." Annie pointed to Liam Court. The guy that Annie was trying to take over.

"Wow, he's really hot. Good taste. I'm surprised no one has swiped him yet. What's his name?" Silver asked.

"His name is Liam Court and he's kind of Naomi's." Annie said wincing.

"What! He's Naomi's what's wrong with you Annie, why are you such a bitch sometimes.' Silver yelled.

"I said KINDA! I am not." Annie said, she knew what was coming.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want; Karma will just catch up on you one of these days." Silver said calmly.

"I don't believe in karma and I doubt it.' Annie waved at Liam as she walked past him, he nodded.

"Naomi went up to Liam.

"Where the hell were you last night!?" How you of could just stood me up! You're a real jerk you know!" Naomi said trying to cool off.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Liam said blankly, as if he really didn't care.

"Well, you could have called!" Naomi yelled.

Liam looked around to make sure people couldn't hear her yelling.

"Shih… I'm sorry. I really am." He said convincingly.

"Where were you?' Naomi said.

"I was at the track." Liam said.

"Were you with Annie?" Naomi tried to control herself.

"What! No, I wasn't." He said trying to calm her down.

"Good…. Because, because I have to talk to you about something." Naomi said.

"Okay, what is it?" Liam asked.


	6. Not this time

Navid and Dixon walked to their usual lunch table, also where Annie, Silver, and Ethan would sit. Things were awkward between Annie and Ethan now that they broke up. Naomi and Adrianna use to sit there too. Except Naomi didn't want to look at Annie and Adrianna didn't want any pity from Navid. They walked as if they did normally except Dixon was shocked to see Silver.

"Silver! Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were back! Why didn't you call me!? " Dixon yelled. He was happy to see her.

"Sorry…" Silver was easily annoyed. "Surprise?!" She said, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

Dixon gave her the biggest hug he could and then kissed her. She frowned. She was dissatisfied with there relationship, she was sick of it, she thought it was all boring.

"Hey, Navid." Silver said. She always kind of liked Navid, she thought he was cute. Ethan was always after her, it was obvious that he has started to like her since his breakup with Annie.

"Hey." His mind was always somewhere else.

"So guys, did you hear to the father of Adrianna's baby is?" Silver said. She always knew the gossip even if she wasn't there for a month.

"Who?" Annie said.

"It's Ty Colins. Annie's ex-boyfriend. Apparently they went to a concert together, while you and he were in a small fight. Then Ethan stood you up." Silver said. Annie winced at the Ethan stuff; she didn't want people to know how pathetic she was.

"So, Ty's Adrianna's baby daddy." Navid said, trying to understand. He was friends with Ty.

"Yeah, and apparently she won't let him be in her baby's life." Silver said.

"That's crazy, why wouldn't she let him?" Ethan said.

"Who knows? Maybe she thinks he's a jerk." Silver said.

"When I dated Ty he was the sweetest guy ever. He never did anything behind my back and didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. I was the one who broke up with him for some retard." Annie said. The retard was referring to Ethan.

Ethan glared at her. They didn't really get along.

"Okay guys. Cool everything down." Dixon said. Every time they would talk Annie or Ethan would start a small fight at lunch, they tried to get on each others nerves.

"So, did you talk to Liam about your possible condition?" Adrianna asked Naomi.

"Yeah, he totally freaked and walked away." Said Naomi.

"That's exactly what Ty did and you know what? He now wants to be in her life." Adrianna said.

"He does? So she's going to have a dad?" Naomi asked.

"Well, actually I told him that he couldn't. He said I had no money and said I wouldn't be able to raise her. I felt offended." Adrianna told her.

"Well, he is the richest guy in Beverly Hills. So, your not going to let him? You should. I'm sure he didn't mean it in the way you thought. Maybe he actually wants to be in her life?" Naomi convinced

"Yeah, I'm just going crazy you know. I just, I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm due like anytime and I'm just so restless.

*At Naomi's locker*

"Naomi."

Naomi looked.

"Go away, Liam" Naomi said while getting her books out of her locker.

"Just hear me out…" Liam started to continue.

"No, Liam. I told you that I'm probably pregnant and you just walk away. How do you think that made me feel?" Naomi said

"I know, I'm sorry." Liam said.

"I that all you say when you screw up, Liam. Because that's all I hear." Naomi said.

"I'll go to the doctors with you." He said flatly.

"Really?" Naomi said as if it shocked her.

"Yeah." Liam said.


	7. Say it ain't so

Liam looked as if he were a zombie as the doctor walked in. Naomi was waiting impatiently for the results of the pregnancy test. It felt like they had waited 100 years before anything even happened.

"Well, everything's good and your really healthy." The doctor said.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want to know." Naomi said

"The test seemed to be a false positive and you're not pregnant." The doctor finished.

Naomi heard Liam let out this huge breathe; it's as if he were holding it in for the past hour. She herself was relieved. She couldn't bear the idea of holding a child, never mind giving birth to it, especially at her age.

"If there are no more questions, then you are fine to leave." The doctor said.

"I would actually like a new prescription for birth control pills." Naomi told him.

"Ok, well I'll look over some of the right prescriptions for you, it may take 10 minutes." The doctor told Naomi.

"That's fine; I have all the time in the world." She said.

The doctor left the room. Naomi was going to make sure that this scare would never happen again. Naomi looked at Liam who seemed to be in a daze, like always. He never really paid attention to important things, he always seemed to runaway in a daze.

"Liam, are you okay?" Naomi asked him.

"Well, yeah, I thought he was going to say your pregnant, so I was on the verge of having a heart attack." Liam said, he seemed kinder than being partly a jerk.

"Yeah, me too." She said. Her heart was racing and was uncontrollably not slowing down.

Liam put his arms around Naomi. Naomi thought it felt nice to have this than his usual physical in a random place. Liam removed his arms, he got scared at the fact that he was truly falling for Naomi. Naomi wanted him to keep his arms around her, but she knew he was undeniably the most confusing creature ever.

Adrianna was confused and didn't know what to do., she knew that she had to put her feelings aside ad give what her daughter would need in life; a father. She thought, ' ok, tomorrow I'm going to tell Ty that he may be in his daughter's life'. But then she kept thinking of an imaginary conversation.

'Ty, I have decided that you can see her." Adrianna said in her dream.

'Sorry, it's too late. I don't want to see her anymore…' Ty would say.

'But Ty, you said…' Adrianna would go on and be interrupted by Ty.

'I know what I said and you said no. So, that was the final answer.' He would say impatiently.

Adrianna snapped out of that daze. She felt sick and not because of the baby she was holding.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello?" Adrianna said answering her phone.

"Hey." It was Naomi.

"Hey! So, how did everything go at the doctors?" Adrianna asked.

"He said I'm very healthy." Naomi said teasing.

"That's not what I mean! Are you pregnant or not?!" Adrianna said, practically yelling.

"Cool down. I'm not pregnant!" Naomi yelled happily.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Your lucky this time. How was Liam?" Adrianna asked concerned.

"He was very quiet. He actually put his arms around me. It felt nice, but then he stopped for some reason. He was actually better at this whole thing than I thought. Gosh, Adrianna, I know you told me not too, but I think I'm falling in love with him. Its driving me crazy! He's so hot and cold and I never know if he really likes me for me, or me for my body." Naomi was admittingly spilling her feelings for Liam.

"I knew you were in love with him when I was telling you not to fall for him. I just knew you were going to spill them out. Maybe you should tell him how you feel and get it over with because if you don't, you're just going to get hurt when you see him with another girl." Adrianna said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Naomi asked.

"Well, then you'll just get hurt but know that there was nothing there than think there was something there when you see him with a girl and wonder. You get what I'm saying?

Adrianna asked.

"Well, actually kind of. The last thing you said was all confusing." They laughed.

"Dixon we need to talk." Silver told him.

"Well, that doesn't sound good. Ok, what do we need to talk about? "He asked scarred,

"This relationship just isn't how I want it to be. I'm breaking up with you." Silver said sternly.

Dixon sat there in the car. It hurt; he loved Silver and didn't want to lose her. It was as if he already has..

"Can't we just talk about it?" Dixon pleaded Silver.

'No, I have felt this for a while and I just decided to do it. I' sorry. It's for the best." She said.


	8. Take Me Away

Adrianna was deciding whether to just go up to Ty. She was disappointed in herself for not taking help when she needed it the most. She had seen Ty at his locker getting his Trig. Books out. She started to walk to him.

"Ty…" She said. He turned to face her and looked shocked that she was actually talking to him.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting." She said slowly.

"Hey. It's okay. I remember when you told me you were pregnant and keeping the baby. My reaction was a lot worse." Ty said. He wasn't there for Adrianna when she needed someone.

"If I let you in her life, would you always be there? That's what I have to think about." Adrianna said.

"Yes. Yes I would." Ty said. He was trying to convince her that he was going to stay for good.

"My dad left me and my mother when I was three. I just don't want that happening to her. I know what it did to me." She said. Her past made her upset but she knew she needed to get over it.

"Adrianna, I'm not going too." Ty said. He gave Adrianna a big hug. She took it in because she knew she needed it. She still had doubts but she was taking help when she needed it.

"Dixon, I'm, sorry. I had no idea that she was going to break up with you. I thought she still liked you." Annie said.

"Well, of course you thought wrong. I love Silver, why would she do this. What did I do?" Dixon said. He was really hurt because the break up was so sudden, so brief.

"I highly doubt you did anything. Some people drift away while the other thinks everything is still fine. Maybe she just got sick of you?" Annie said. Trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Do you know if there is anybody else?" Dixon asked.

"No and why would I tell you? Silver 8is my best friend." Annie said. She hated it when Dixon asked her private stuff.

"Oh, so you think its fine to hit on Liam, Naomi was your best friend and you betrayed her. So why can't you betray Silver?" Di8xon asked.

"Well, Because Ethan did love me. Naomi is just a bid-headed slut." Annie said.

"Really, because everyone thinks you're the slut. Have you noticed that a lot of people hate you? You try to take every one's boyfriends and it's horrible. I even think you're a slut." Dixo0n said. He wished he could change his sister back to the sweet, Kansas girl that she once was.

"Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me." Annie said slyly.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello." Navid answered.

"Um, hi Navid." It was Silver. She liked Navid.

"Silver?" He was surprised. He normally didn't get calls from Silver.

"Yeah. I was actually wondering since your not with Adrianna that maybe you would like to go out somewhere with me. Like, it doesn't have to be a date or it could be. Whatever you want." Silver said. She was nervous and asking out her ex-boyfriends best friend out.

"What happened to Dixon?" He asked curiously. He thought Silver was cute.

"Let's just say that it is over. Nothing more." Silver said. She didn't want to talk about Dixon.

"Um, Okay. Sure. How about tonight?" Navid asked. He never thought Eriv Silver would ever have a crush on him.

"That's perfect!' Silver said. She was excited.


End file.
